Walking in the Light
by azert
Summary: Malefor has risen against the Dragon Council, and there was no one to stop him. At least, that's what he thought. A new hero rises to stop Malefor, to Seal him in his Prison for the First time. The second Purple Dragon is born.
1. Isidra

_**Walking in the Light**_

_by azert_

_Ok, so I was wondering about how the Dragons managed to Banish Malafor, the Dark Master, if he was so powerful. I decided that it was time for the second Purple Dragon to be born, so here it is._ _Read and review!!_

Malafor's POV

_So, the crotchety old fools of the Dragon Council were going to Banish him? Not likely. He was far stronger than the lot of them. He would just have to get rid of them. They were in the way, anyway. With their stiff rules and traditions, who needed them? He would be a hero. All of Dragonkind would thank him for getting rid of the ones that made the Dragons half of what they could be._

_**He** would be the Dragon King. **He **would lead the Dragons into a new era. The Era of Malafor. _

_Now, were was Isidra? _

* * *

Isidra's POV

Far away, in a cave high in the mountains of Dante, a female Ice Dragon paced anxiously around a pile of twigs and dull-lit coals. A single purple and silver egg glistened in the faint light from the smouldering coals, and one could swear that a faint noise was coming for inside it.

No one could know about the egg. ever since Malafor had risen as a threat to all Dragonkind, eggs of all colors were smashed by the Apes. A purple egg would be in thrice the danger, for it would hatch a Dragon the would be Master of all Elements. Like Malafor.

_It was Malafor's fault, really. He brought the Apes out of their stupidity to serve him. They acted under his orders, and the Dragon Council was starting to get nervous. No Dragon had ever risen to the power of Malafor. He was, in a sense, evil. He had his own brother killed._

But such thoughts wouldn't help Isidra now. She had been foolish, flocking with Malafor because he was so handsome and powerful. Now look where it got her. Freezing her tail off in Dante, hiding from the father of her unborn Chick. He would kill the Chick, if he knew. He wanted nothing to tie himself to the pitiful Dragons he wanted to rule.

He wanted to be King of Dragons, lord of all. He had to be above them.

"Chrrr-eep!" A crack split the egg in two, and a slightly damp purple mass tumbled out. Isidra immediately rushed over, nuzzling the Chick and murmuring softly to it. It stretched out, fanning out its silver-membraned wings and bladed tail. Four diminutave fangs poked out of its upper jaw, two on each side of its face.

A series of silver spikes ran down its length, with four long horns on its forehead. The Chick's scales were a deep violet, almost black. Its eyes were silver, with brilliant purple irises. Isidra wept silently as the Chick took its first steps onto the cave floor. It was a male.

"You look almost like your father, Chickling. But you shall not know him. You will be my little Pyrus, named for the flames that burn within every dragon. You will grow up to be brave and strong, like your father used to be." Isidra murmured, and led her Chick deeper inside the cave.

The Apes were coming. they would kill Pyrus if they found him. _Malafor probably sent them. _Isidra thought, pushing Pyrus into a deep crack. "Hide, my Chick. No matter what happens to me, you must stay hidden." Isidra whispered, and prowled to the front of the cave, prepared to die to save her Chick.

Pyrus's POV

_Why was his mother walking away from him? Why must he stay in the crack?_ Pyrus may have just hatched, but he was quite intelligent. There was something wrong, and his mother was worried. There was a strange scent in the air. It was quite icky, actually. It smelled like dead meat and decay, like a really dirty cave.

"Lady Isidra. Where is the Chick?" A rough voice like brittle stone asked sourly. Isidra snarled at the creature that had spoken to her, displaying her long, white fangs. "Malafor sent you, didn't he?" Isidra asked, silk voice slipping into a menacing growl.

"And if he did? You can do nothing to stop us. _Where is the Chick?_" The creature demanded. Isidra roared, leaping at the Ape. Her claws did little to damage the monster as it brought its heavy club down on the Dragoness's neck. A sickening crack filled the air, and Isidra slumped.

"Search the cave. It has to be here somewhere." The creature ordered a group of smaller Apes. They silently ran about the cave, sniffing in cracks and reaching up to the higest shelves of stone. It was a matter of moments before they would find Pyrus, and he knew it. They would kill him like they did his mother.

Whomever this Malafor was, he would pay for killing his mother. He would make him pay, and all of the creatures in the cave.

They would all pay.


	2. Flametounge

**Walking in the Light**

**Chapter 2**

Malefor's POV

_So, Isidra was dead. There was no Chick. Worst of all, his mercenaries were not following orders. He had specifically ordered them to bring his mate alive. But, it was too late now. There would be others, once he became King. He couldn't help but feel a small part of him grow weaker. With an angry roar, he shut it away, lashing out with his claws at the Ape who had failed him. _

_He fell, rent in two by the Dragon's talons. That felt better. Killing was good. It made the strange weakness fade, and go away. In his twisted mind, the Dragon Council was at fault. It was illogical, but it would serve his purposes._

_He would kill all of them._

* * *

Pyrus's POV

The Apes were getting closer. He would be found, and killed like his mother was. A searing, overwhelming fury filled the tiny Chick, his anger becoming flames and burning at him, searing his skin. Pyrus leaped out of the crevice, landing squarely on the shoulders of one of the Apes. With a snarl, he let his fire pour out at them, feeling his anger and sorrow burn his enemies.

"The Chick! Capture it!" The lead Ape howled, pulling a cage from behind it_. Oh, so they wish to force me into a cage? They can burn_! Pyrus thought, lashing out at another Ape with his bladed tail. It sliced into the creature, and it ran, howling in pain. More brilliant orange flames poured from his tiny maw, scorching two Apes at once. "Retreat!" The leader bellowed, but it was in vain.

A surge of fury engulfed Pyrus, and a wave of intense heat blasted from the tiny creature, destroying the last of the Apes. The cave smelt of burnt flesh and blood, a scent that made Pyrus sick. the fury ebbed, and dissappeared with the heat. Now, it was just a tiny Dragon surrounded by his dead enemies.

Pyrus felt sick, staring at the dead Apes. It sickened him to his core that _he _had done the deed. He had killed, and he had liked it. Pyrus retched, unable to vomit but wishing he could get rid of the terrible feeling. He shook his head to clear it, and made his way to the entrance of the cave.

It was _cold_! Snow was falling down in flakes as big as one of his eyes. He could see no way out of the cave, and he knew that his wings were not strong enough to fly with. That would take at least a month. Looking closer, he could see a few small ledges that the Apes had used to climb up with.

Gathering his courage, Pyrus jumped down to the nearest ledge. He landed badly, tiny talons scraping on the ice. Shrieking in terror, he fanned out his wings. That helped to steady him, and he leaped to the next, digging in with his claws to stop him from slipping.

Making the last jump, he landed lightly in the snow on the mountainside. _Well, that wasn't hard._ He thought as he made his way to the forest below. A single river ran through it, and it glowed silver in the moonlight. "What are you doing here?" A menacing voice growled.

Pyrus wheeled around, trying to find the source of the sound. "Who's there?" He demanded, spreading his wings to make himself look bigger. "That doesn't matter. More importantly, who are _you_?" The voice snarled. "I am Pyrus." Pyrus replied, glancing around. "A Dragon?" The voice asked.

It sounded interestesd, now. "Yes." Pyrus answered, puzzled. "Humph. I am Netherfor." The voice told him, and a giant silver wolf stalked into the clearing. "What are you? You're not an Ape." Pyrus was confused. Being born not even an hour ago, he had no idea what a wolf was.

"I am a wolf." Netherfor snapped, and Pyrus shrank back. _He has really big teeth._ He thought, staring at the great beast. "You're not going to attack me, are you?" Pyrus demanded, baring his own fangs. "No. I have no quarrel with a Chick." Netherfor seemed to laugh.

"Can you help me? I'm trying to get to a place called the Temple." Pyrus asked, having heard his mother talking to herself from inside the egg. "I can lead you to it, but why should I? I see no benefit for me." Netherfor replied, looking amused. "I can make sure that the Apes don't kill you." Pyrus offered.

"I'm sure that I can defend myself better than a helpless Chick." Netherfor chuckled. Pyrus let out a burst of flame in anger. "Can you blow fire?" Pyrus challenged, and Netherfor shook his head. "Well, this could be interesting. Well, little Flametounge, we should be on our way." Netherfor laughed, and trotted into the forest.


	3. Choices

_Alright, people. Sorry to those who read my stories that it's been so long… Please don't hate me!_

_Here's chapter 3: Choice_

_BTW: I'm still looking for a beta, so if you know anyone…_

Malafor's POV

_So there had been a Chick, and it could already wield fire. Isidra had decieved him! He would set a trap for his son-he would probably be heading to the Temple to join the Elders. He couldn't have that, he needed his powers to conquer the world. Together, the two of them would be able to destroy the Council, and make the world anew. The might of two purple dragons would be immesurable._

_He wanted to keep his son away from the ones who had banished him so they couldn't use the Chick against him. The Elders were nearly as merciless as him when it came to power in this long war. "Mason!" Malafor roared, voice shaking the stalactites on the ceiling. _

_"Y-yes, milord?" A terrified mole entered the huge cave, trembling in fear. "You and my troops will go to the Temple and stop the young dragon that seeks to join them. Set a trap-but bring him back alive." Malafor ordered coldly, and the mole bowed low. "I-it would be an honor to serve you, milord-" He spluttered._

_"GO!" Malafor bellowed, throwing the mole out of the room with a twich of his bladed tail. "And be swift, for the punishment if you fail is death!" He howled..._

_Pyrus's POV_

Walking through snow was _hard_, as Pyrus soon discovered. THe snow often went over his head, and Netherfor was no help at all. He never broke through the snow, for his paws distributed his weight evenly. He trotted along ahead, plumed silver tail wagging in amusement as he listened to Pyrus huffing behind him.

"This is really hard!" Pyrus squeaked, leaping over a bluff and not making it all the way-he landed in the middle of it. "Burn your way through, then. You have fire in your belly." Netherfor barked, pausing to wait for him. With a tiny snarl, Pyrus flew forward, flames cloaking his body as he shot through the snow.

"Good." Netherfor muttered, continuing along. "I can't do this all the way to the Temple!" Pyrus grumbled, jumping to catch up with the wolf. "Can you teach me how to do that? Walk on top of the snow?" Pyrus asked, eyeing the wolf's feet. "I don't believe so, but why not attempt it? Your complaints annoy me." Netherfor sighed, and sat down...

"Balance on your toes and claws! Try to put the least weight on the back of your feet, or the snow will give beneath you!" Netherfor barked as he paced alongside the Chick. "I'm trying!" Pyrus snapped, managing a few steps before sinking into the snow. "That will do for now, I suppose. We must keep moving, or Malafor's forces will find us." Netherfor growled, starting towards the south yet again.

"What do you mean? Who's Malafor?" Pyrus asked, struggling to keep up. "A purple dragon of great evil. He mastered all of the elements, and betrayed the Dragon Council after the Elders taught them all they knew. Some gratitude." Netherfor spat, disdain in his voice. "My mother mentioned him before she was killed." Pyrus murmured.

"Your mother probably hid you when the apes smashed the other eggs. Malafor wants this generation of dragons to be the last, until he conquers the world." Netherfor informed him sadly. "But...if I'm a purple dragon, will I be evil too? Should_ die _before I can hurt more people?" Pyrus asked, saddened.

"Never. You are not born evil-you have to choose to be. Malafor let anger and hate consume him, and he was punished for it. He was exiled because he killed his brother, Gamnel. He went insane in his solitude, and his mind twisted in the worst ways. He blamed the Dragon Council his solitude and his beloved brother's death. He has sworn to distroy all of Dragonkind that dare oppose him in his quest for revenge- to kill all of the Elders and the Dragon Council-and then become High King of the Dragons. Never believe you don't have a choice to do good or evil just because of what those before have done. Fate cannot be determined, and it changes in the blink of an eye. If you choose it, you can be good, evil ,or you can just be." Netherfor rumbled, glancing at the Chick.

"Really?" Pyrus asked, quiet. "Really. Would I waste my breath telling you a lie?" Netherfor barked, rolling an eye. "Thanks." Pyrus chirped, a smile gracing his face.

* * *

Well, that's all for now. I'll be updating regularly now that my life is back under control:) See you in Chapter 4!


	4. The Power of the Ancients

_Yeah, so I just finished beating Dawn of the Dragon, and I now realize some(most) of this story is now impossible because of that. Oh well. If you like facts, go read a dictionary. _

* * *

Here's chapter 4. please don't hurt me!

Chapter 4: The Power of the Ancients

"How much farther, Netherfor? We've been walking for days!" Pyrus complained, and the wolf snarled. "There is a tunnel not far from here that goes to the Dragon City Warfang. From there, it's a two-day walk to the Temple. Would you keep quiet, Chick? We are nearing the Badlands, where the Apes patrol regularly." Netherfor snarled, and Pyrus sighed. "Why're you so scared of them? I killed a whole bunch inside the cave. They're sissies." Pyrus scoffed, fluttering his wings impatiently.

"You fought Malefor's weakest re-con force. The grunt soldiers on the border patrol are next to the elite, known to take down a well-grown, strong dragon-master alone. You'd be a piece of cake, Dragonet." Netherfor barked snidely, sniffing the air. "I bet I could take them." Pyrus insisted, and Netherfor sent him flying into a snowdrift. "Hush. They've heard us." Netherfor whispered, hackles raising as a group of Apes approached.

"Wolf, why do you trespass upon the Badlands?" One of the Apes snarled, drawing a cruelly curved scimitar. "I hunt here, Ape." Netherfor snarled dispassionately, tossing his head. "You are to leave, wolf. The might of Malefor will not permit a weakling such as yourself near our lands." The Ape growled, and Netherfor barked in derision. "You? Powerful? You couldn't kill a rat." Netherfor scoffed, displaying his fangs. "Oh? There's one standing before me. Let's test that out." The Ape cackled, swinging his sword.

Pyrus shoved Netherfor out of the way, spewing fire at the enemies. "You cannot defeat us, little one! Come quietly!" The Ape bellowed, slicing at him. "A trap! They're behind us!" Netherfor howled, launching himself at an Ape. "HRAAA!" Pyrus roared, flames exploding from his maw. "Run, Pyrus! It's no use!" Netherfor barked as he was thrown to the ground. There were fifteen huge apes surrounding them now, and they had not a prayer of winning.

"Never!" Pyrus roared, lashing out at the Ape with his claws. "It's hopeless, Chick! Run while you still can!" Netherfor howled, rushing at another wolf. "Will you run with me?" Pyrus challenged, belching flames again. Netherfor remained silent, an answer to his question. "Then no!" Pyrus howled, swiping an Ape's legs from under it with his tail. "Go! I can distract them to get you some time! You must get to Warfang!" Netherfor growled, and Pyrus shrieked in defiance.

"Take them." the lead Ape ordered, and the fifteen apes converged upon the two. "NEVER!" Pyrus howled, and flames erupted from the dragonet's body, killing only two of the Apes in his fury. "Get out of here!" Netherfor howled. "I'm out of power! There has to be something...anything! We can't die here!" Pyrus roared, and a strange purple light exploded from the tiny dragon's body.

"You won't stop me!" Pyrus howled, a double-timbre to his voice. "DIE!" He roared, and the light intensified, obliterating the Apes on contact. Netherfor cringed into the snow, but wasn't spared. The light flooded into the wolf's body, and he vanished with a single whimper of pain.

* * *

_yeah, so that's it for now. Sorry it's so short, but I have no insiration. Sux to be me, i suppose. Lots of Thanks to my beta! Love Ya ;P!! _

_Hey, please review with suggestions, flames, whatever. They are extremely appreciated, but I won't demand them of you._

_Changed my mind. REVIEW OR DIE XDXDXDXDXDXD!!!_


End file.
